Rock Lee and the Millennium Sword
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: The Millennium Clan has chosen Lee to become their eighth member and gave him an all powerful millennium item once used by King Atem. Follow Lee as he rids the worlds of tailed beasts, the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Naruto fanfiction story with elements from Yu-gi-oh. IE: The millennium items, the Egyptian God cards, and Exodia.**

Chapter One

Rock Lee, a ninja of Konoha, had just arrived from a solo mission. The mission was a C-class mission that consisted of him escorting the President of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus, back home to Celestial Country. For his appreication, Pegasus gave Lee four duel monsters cards. They were personally created by him. These cards were Exodia: The Forbidden One, Obelisk: The Tormentor, Slifer: The Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. These four were the strongest monsters and weren't in circulation. Pegasus knew Lee was a fan and knew these would enhance his deck. But that wasn't the really reason. Pegasus sensed trouble was rising and wanted to stop it before it got out of hand.

Flashback:

Pegasus was a member of the Millennium Clan. The clan had only seven members. Each member wielded a golden relic called a millennium item. These relics had given the wielder unique abilities. The six other members were Yugi Motou, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Ryo Bakura, and Shadi.

Pegasus had the millennium eye. The eye replace his left one and it gave him the ability to read the minds of others as well as see through their eyes. It also gave him the ability to seal souls.

Yugi had the millennium puzzle. It was an upside down pyramid-like pendant. It gave him the ability to see what a person was capable of. The puzzle had a small ring on top of it. This allow Yugi to wear around his neck via a rope or chain.

Marik had the millennium rod. It was a scepter-like relic that gave him the ability to bend the will of others through mind control. It also allowed him to telepathically communicate with those he controlled. The rod hid a sword in the sheath part of it.

Ishizu, Marik's older sister, had the millennium necklace. It gave her the ability to see through time. It offered glimpses of the past and future.

Odion Ishtar, Marik's older brother, had the millennium scale. It had the ability judge a person's heart against the feather of Ma'at (**A/N: Ma'at was the ancient Egyptian goddess of truth**). If a person lies while being interrogated by Odion or is revealed to be truly evil, the side opposite the feather will lower as if being weighted down by the person's sins. If the side opposite the feather bottoms out, the person's soul would be sealed.

Bakura had the millennium ring. It acted as a guide to where ever he wanted to go just like a compass. Just like Pegasus, Bakura also had the ability to seal souls. But unlike Pegasus, the millennium ring gave Bakura the ability to summon the monsters that were on the cards.

Shadi had the millennium key. It gave him the ability to unlock the doors of a person's soul, giving him access to the "Room of the Soul". There, the person's thoughts can be observed. The "room" couldd even be rearranged allowing Shadi to alter a person's personality. The brainwashing process can only be undone, if and when the person touches the key. The key can make Shadi and others invisble. The key can also force images, scenes, or visions into the minds of others well as communicate telepathically.

Before Lee left Celestial Country, Pegasus approach Lee with a offer that threw him for a loop. Pegasus, Yugi, Marik, Bakura, Shadi, Ishizu, and Odion was going to teach Lee how to use the power of the millenium items. Lee couldn't believe it. When Pegasus told Lee about the items, Lee was intrigued but knew only the chosen ones could wield the power of the items. However, Lee was a chosen one. Lee wondered how that possible when there was only seven items. Pegasus explained that there was an eighth item that had the power all seven items. This item was called the millennium sword. Pegasus explained that when the millennium sword was created before the other items were forged, King Atem used it to destroy a malevolent being known as Zorc Necrophades.

The days leading up to Lee departure from Celestial Country, Lee was tested by the sword to confirm Pegasus's claims. Lee passed and he felt the sword's power surging throughout his chakra network. Soon Lee was trained and mastered his shadow powers.

The day Lee left, Pegasus gave Lee a mission he thought was crucial for the protection of humanity. Pegasus told Lee to seal the tailed beasts within nine cards and destroy them. Lee wondered if that would be safe as far as the well being of the hosts. Pegasus assured him that sealing the tailed beasts in the cards wouldn't harm the hosts. Lee accepted the mission.

End of flashback

Lee was in the Hokage's office when Tsunade noticed the golden sword. The sword was a long bladed katana with a handle that had a dragon's head and wings. The handle had seven gems on both sides of it. These gems were ruby, amber, topaz, emerald, sapphire, cobalt, and amethyst.

Lee told Tsunade of the Millennium Clan and of Pegasus's request.

"I see." said a concerned Tsunade. "What does he want you to do with the tailed beasts once you have sealed them?" she asked.

"Destroy them." Lee answer.

"How?" she asked. "These are the tailed beasts. They can't be killed."

"Yes they can." Lee informed. "If a card that holds the soul of a person is destroy, then the soul of that person will cease to exist."

'So Sarutobi-sensei's stories of the Millennium Clan were true.' Tsunade thought. 'I better keep this from Danzou, Homura, and Koharu. It's no telling what they would said or do.'

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she entered the office.

"Where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe he and Kakashi are at the training grounds." Shizune replied.

"Good. You and Lee come with me." Tsunade ordered.

Lee automatically knew what Tsunade was thinking.

"So you want to take out Kyuubi no Yoko first?" he asked.

"Exactly." Tsunade simply answered. "Getting rid of the strongest tailed beast should be the start of your mission."

As Tsunade, Lee, and Shizune walked to the training grounds, Lee explained to Shizune what he was about to do. Shizune was worried that sealing Kyuubi away in a card would kill her little cousin. But Lee assured her that Naruto wouldn't be harmed. As the three arrived at the training grounds, they saw that Jiraiya was there as well.

"Yo Bushy Brow!" Naruto greeted

"Afternoon Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Master Jiraiya." Lee greeted back.

"I see your solo mission was a success?" The toad sage asked.

"Yes it was." Lee answered.

"Jiraiya, the stories of the Millennium Clan are true." Tsunade said while looking at her former teammate seriously.

"Yeah right." said an unbelieving Jiraiya.

"Fine then." Tsuande said. She looked at her grandson. "Naruto take off your shirt." she ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it!" Tsunade barked.

"Okay, okay, okay." Naruto said while taking off his shirt.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Just stand there." Tsunade said. "Now, Jiraiya, Lee will show you sensei was right."

Lee took out a card that had no image on it.

"Lee, this isn't the time for duel monsters." Jiraiya said.

"Be quiet and observe before opening your perverted mouth." Lee shot back.

Lee pointed the card at Naruto as an eye made of golden light appeared on his forehead. Before Lee started the sealing, he searched for Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. He found the demon fox. Kyuubi noticed Lee presence but Lee was unfazed. Lee began to search Kyuubi's mind to find the answer to everyone's question: Why did it attack the village all those years back? Lee found what he wanted.

"That impossible!" said a very shocked Lee. "I thought the First Hokage killed him!"

"Who?" asked a concerned Jiraiya.

"Madara Uchiha." Lee answered

Everyone accepted Naruto was stunned.

"What are you saying, Lee?" Tsunade asked.

"Kyuubi attacking the village wasn't a natural occurance." Lee said. "Kyuubi attacking the village was the work of Madara."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Lee answered. "It seems Madara used a heighten level of the mangekyo sharingan called the eternal mangekyo sharingan to control Kyuubi."

"This isn't good." Jiraiya said. "If he's still alive, then he must be planning something."

Lee began the sealing.

"Hey, Lee what are you doing to me?" asked a nervous Naruto. "I feel…"

Before Naruto could finish the sentence, his body stiffen and his eyes and mouth opened wide. The card began to glow as it drew out Kyuubi from Naruto's body. Kyuubi was fighting to be free but it's attempts were useless. When the process was over, Naruto's body fell down on the dirt and grass. Shizune and Kakashi immediately checked on Naruto to see if he was alright.

"What the hell did you do to him?" asked a angered Jiraiya.

"Calm youself, Jiraiya." Tsunade said. "Lee just sealed Kyuubi within that card."

"Impossible." Jiraiya retorted.

"Is it now?" Lee asked. "Then what's this?"

Lee show the toad sage the card which now had Kyuubi's image on it.

"What the hell?" asked a very surprised Jiraiya. "Didn't this card have no image on it?"

"It did." Lee answered. "But now it's the card that has Kyuubi trapped inside."

"Shizune, is Naruto okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Shizune answered. She looked at Lee. "Thank you."

"Hopefully the Fourth Hokage and Lady Kushina will be happy with this." Lee said while looking up towards the partly cloudy sky.

"I know they are." Tsuande said with a smile. "Did you forget that the Fourth was my son?"

After several minutes, Naruto had awakened.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lee just removed Kyuubi from your body." Kakashi answered.

"What?" Naruto asked surprisingly. He shot up quickly and ran to the lake. Naruto looked at his reflection in the water and saw that his whisker marks were gone as well as the seal that was on his stomach. He looked at Lee.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"With the power of this." Lee answered while unsheathing the millennium sword.

"I thought Sarutobi-sensei said there were only seven millennium item." said a confused Jiraiya.

Lee explained to Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto his secret mission and the power of the millennium items.

"Amazing." Kakashi said as he stared at the sword. "This sword is the key to stopping the Akatsuki from collecting the tailed beasts."

"Lee, I have an idea." Shizune said.

"And that is?" Lee asked. Something what telling him that Shizune had a solution that could stop the Akatsuki in their tracks.

"Can the millennium items work in long distances?" Shizune asked.

Lee quickly caught on what Shizune was thinking.

"That should do the trick!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"What are you two talking about two?" Tsunade asked. She began to feel out of the loop.

"I'm going to try and capture the other eight tailed beasts from one spot." Lee said causing surprised looks on Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto's faces.

Tsunade looked a Lee seriously. "Okay then." She said. "But you'll will have to do it in secret. The forest in the perfect place."

"I know." Lee replied as he took out the cards Pegasus gave him.

"Lee, what are those four creatures?" Tsunade asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Lee said as he smirked.

"Something tells me this is going to be good." Naruto said as he put back on his shirt.

"Oh, it will be." Lee said. "Because tomorrow I plan on summoning the largest sky dragon this village will ever see."

End of chapter one

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lee got up early the next day and got dress. Instead of wearing his green spandex jumpsuit, he now was black pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a gold dragon design, black sandals, and a black sleeveless trench coat with a gold dragon design on the back, and a black Konoha headband. Lee also got rid of his old his hairstyle. He was prepared to start the sealing process of the eight other tailed beasts.

'I hope Shizune's right.' Lee thought. He really wanted to get this mission done and over with.

As Lee walked down the village streets, he was spotted by Gai.

"Morning Lee! What youthful one it is?" Gai greeted.

'I so don't need this.' Lee thought as he sighed. 'I can't believe I used to say the same thing too.'

Lee shunshined without saying a word. This took Gai for a loop. Since when Lee knew the body flicker technique?

Lee was arrive at the Forest of Death. To young ninja his age, this was a scary place. But Lee didn't mind it. On the contrary, Lee enjoyed the times he would venture into the forest by himself. Besides, he knew this place was the 44th Training Ground. Lee climbed the tallest tree in the forest. As soon as he arrived at the top, he pulled two cards.

As he raised the cards into the air, an eye made of golden light appeared on his forehead again. Lee began to hone in on two of the tailed beasts. One was Hachibi no Kyogyu and the other was Ichibi no Shukaku.

'I see.' Lee thought. 'This guy's seal is unbalanced. No wonder his mind is all screwed up. Well at least he'll be able to sleep now. Whoa! Look at the eight tails! Who would have known it would be an ushi-oni?'

Lee began the process. Just like Kyuubi, Ichibi and Hachibi was fighting for their freedom but it was useless. Just like Naruto, Ichibi's host, Gaara, and Hachibi's host, Killer Bee, were passed out. Also their marking and seals were gone. Everyone in their villages were dumbfounded by this.

'Shizune was right!' Lee thought in excitement. 'I can seal the tail beasts from long distances!'

Lee decided to take a break and headed back to the village so he could let Tsunade know of his progress.

As he walked back into the village, he decided to see what was happening in the Hokage's office. He peered into Shizune's mind and began to see through her eyes.

'Hmm. Lady Tsunade's two advisors are in the office right now.' Lee thought. 'Let see what they want with her.'

"Tsunade would you like to explain why Naruto doesn't have his whisker marks anymore?" Homura asked.

Tsunade played dumb. "What do you mean he have his whiskers marks?" she asked. "I saw him yesterday and he had them."

"Well he doesn't now." said Koharu who was now becoming a little annoyed.

"I will look into it as soon as possible." Tsunade assured them.

"See that you do." Homura said sternly as he and Koharu left the office.

Lee shunshined into the office.

"Morning, Lady Tsunade. Shizune." Lee greeted. "I can't believe those two feel for that."

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Shizune.

"Did you forget I can see through another person's eyes?" Lee asked.

"Oh right." Shizune said as she felt embarrassed.

"Lee, I like the new look." Tsunade complimented.

"Thank you." Lee replied as his mind was saying "**YES! YES! YES!….She totally likes me!" **

"Did you began the sealing process?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Lee said. "So far I sealed Ichibi no Shukaku and Hachibi no Kyogyu."

"Interesting." Tsunade said as she took a sip of her tea. "The one tailed demon Tanuki (Raccoon Dog) and the eight tailed Ox-Cephalopod."

"Lee?"

"Yes Shizune?"

"Who was Ichibi's host and Hachibi's host?" Shizune asked.

"Ichibi's host was a genin from Suna named Gaara. He's the son of the Fourth Kazekage." Lee answered. "Ichibi was seal within Gaara while he was still in his mother's womb."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the sound of that. 'What kind of man would have a demon sealed inside his unborn child?'

"Hachibi's host was a jounin from Kumo named Killer Bee." Lee said. "He's the younger brother of the Fourth Raikage."

Shizune simply nodded as Tsunade's remembered the Fourth Raikage. She didn't like him at all. He was brash, arrogant, and too full of himself.

"Lee," Tsunade said. "keep up the good work."

"Yes ma'am." Lee said as he left the office.

"Amazing." said an intrigued Shizune.

"Yes, he is." Tsunade said. "Lee is advanced in his new abilities."

"How can you tell?" Shizune asked.

"It just the way he projects himself now." Tsuande answered. "He isn't same kid who looked and acted weird like Gai. He's a totally different person now."

"Do you think he's ready for the chunin exams?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah." Tsunade said. "Something tells me he'll be using one of the those cards Pegasus gave him."

As Lee was walking the village streets, he decided to get a small bite to eat and went to Ichiraku ramen.

"Morning, Lee." Teuchi greeted.

"Morning, Teuchi. Morning, Ayame." Lee greeted back.

"Like the new look, Lee." Ayame said.

"Thanks. I thought a change of appearance was in order."

"Same thing?" Teuchi asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Lee answered. He always ordered extra spicy ramen with tons of peppers, curry, and jalapeños.

After Lee ate he went to the training grounds. Gai had told him about exams before he went on his solo mission to Celestial Country. When he arrived, Gai, Neji, and TenTen spotted him.

"Lee!" Gai shouted as he ran to his student. "How dare you not greet me this morning?"

'Doesn't he know his antics is getting annoying now?' Lee thought as his took out a card. "Spell binding circle!"

Gai was caught in Lee's trap card. He tried to move, but the magic circle wouldn't allow it. Also, the magic circle was making him weaker.

"Lee, what did you do to sensei?" asked a surprised TenTen. Lee ignored her said and sat under a tree.

"Sensei, I'm warning you." Lee said as he closed his eyes. "The next you see me, come to me civilized."

Neji narrowed his eyes as he activated his byakugan. He was shocked when he saw Lee chakra network. 'What the hell? Gold chakra?'

"Lee, release sensei now!" TenTen demanded.

Lee did just that. Gai was surprised by Lee actions. First the body flicker technique and now this.

"Lee?"

Lee looked at Gai as the golden eye on his forehead was activate.

"What is that on his forehead?" TenTen asked nervously.

'Hmm. So that's when the chunin exams start.' Lee thought as he looked into Gai's mind.

"What's with the gold chakra?" Neji asked as he deactivated his byakugan.

Lee smirked as his deactivated the gold eye. "What's so damn funny, Lee?" asked an annoyed Neji. "What gold chakra?" Lee asked. Neji activated his byakugan again. He looked and was caught off guard. 'The hell?' Neji thought. 'I sworn I just saw gold chakra!' Lee was marking Neji see what he wanted him to see.

"I'll see you at the chunin exams next week." Lee said as he shunshined away.

Gai was shocked. 'How did he know when the exams was?' He thought. 'I only told him what they consisted of.'

Later that day, Gai, Neji, and Tenten was looking for Lee. However, Lee had proven to be very elusive. Gai decided to go to the Hokage's office when a dark clouds gathered and cover the village.

"Rain?" Tenten asked Gai.

"No." Gai answered. "Look at the clouds. They're only covering the village and nowhere else."

**Hokage's mountain**

"It's time." Lee said. "I did tell Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsuande, and Shizune that they was going to see a huge sky dragon today."

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Sensei." Naruto said calmly.

"I know." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke looked at them confusedly.

'They know something.' Sasuke thought.

**Hokage's office**

"Tsunade what's going on out there?" Homura asked as he and Koharu entered the office.

Tsunade ignored them as she and Shizune watched the events unfold.

**Hokage Mountain**

"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The large winged red sky dragon emerged from the thunder clouds.

**Hokage's office**

'So that's the sky dragon Lee said he was going to summon.' Tsunade thought.

"What is that?" Koharu asked as she was becoming a little shaken by the sight of the dragon.

**Hokage Mountain**

"I better call back Slifer." Lee said. "People will think the village is being attacked. Slifer return!"

Just as the thunder clouds and Slifer appeared, they disappeared. The civilians and ninja were scratching their heads. They were wondering what the hell just happened.

**Industrial Illusions-Celestial Country**

'Lee has summoned Slifer.' Pegasus smiled. 'He already sealed three tailed beasts. Interesting. Lee becoming highly advance in such short time.'

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The days was nearing closer to the chunin exams and Lee was continuing his task in sealing the tailed beasts. This time Tsunade wanted him in the Hokage's office. He thought that was risking exposure but Tsunade assure that it was okay.

"Okay. Lets began." Lee said as Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya looked on.

Lee closed his eyes as he held three imageless cards and concentrated. As he mentally searched the nations, he found the three hosts he wanted. First was Nibi no Nekomata, then was Rokubi no Namekuji, and lastly was Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Shichibi). He began the sealing process and this time it was easier. When it was over, Lee showed Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya the cards.

'The two tailed demon cat, six tailed demon slug, and the seven tailed demon horned beetle.' Jiraiya thought. 'What was the Rikudou Sennin thinking when he separated the Juubi's chakra?'

"So who was the host of these three?" Tsunade asked.

"The host of Nibi was a jounin-level kunoichi from Kumo named Nii Yugito." Lee explained. "The host of Rokubi was a ninja from the Kiri named Utakaka and the host of Nanabi was a kunoichi from Taki named Fu."

Tsuande was surprised by this. "The Hidden Waterfall Village had the seven tails?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya answered. "I'm surprised you don't know how they got it."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked her former teammate.

"This happened when the shinobi villages was in formation." Jiraiya said. "When your grandfather was the Hokage, Taki sent one of their ninjas to assassinate him. When he failed, the ninja was treated harshly and eventually he defected from the village. Later on, the First Hokage, as peace offering, gave Taki the seven tails."

Shizune was puzzled. "How did the First Hokage obtain the seven tails in the first place?"

"Just like Madara Uchiha, who controlled the beasts with his mangekyo sharingan, the First Hokage subdued them with his mokuton (Wood Release)." Jiraiya answered.

Lee put the cards with Kyuubi, Ichibi, and Hachibi. "Three more to go." he said.

"Lee, you better get some rest." Tsunade said as she went back to her desk. "The chunin exams start in two days."

"I will." Lee said as he left the office.

"That boy will become a target if the Akatsuki realized what he's doing." Jiraiya warned.

"That's only if they know about the millennims items." Tsunade shot back.

**Outside Kumo**

Two men wearing black robes with red clouds designs were leaving the village.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hidan asked angrily. "That village didn't have the two tails or the eight tails!"

"Something strange is going on." Kakuzu said. "Both the hosts didn't have their markings or seals that identifies them as jailers of the tailed beasts."

"Come on." Hidan said. "We better head back and report this to Pein."

"What the rush?" Kakuzu asked as he smirked. "I smell money near by."

"You _always_ smell money." Hidan muttered. "Greedy bastard."

**Konoha two days later**

The chunin exams now began and the first part was proctored by Ibiki Morino. This part was of the exams was a written test. The last question was a do or die question. If the genin didn't answer, they and their teammates would fail. Answer the question wrongly and the entire team would stay a genin squad.

Lee didn't any of the questions and went to sleep or so he made the others believe. He knew this was the requirements in passing the first part of the exams the minute when entered the room and read Ibiki's mind. Ibiki noticed Lee and went directly to him. He thought he could trip Lee up.

"You," Ibiki said as he glared at Lee. "what's your name?"

"Lee." Lee answered as he kept his eyes closed.

"You didn't answered none of the questions." Ibiki said as he looked at the paper. "Why?"

Lee signaled Ibiki to come closer. "Because I know the questions are just a distraction for you to see who could gather information without getting caught and to test one's willpower." Lee whispered. This caught Ibiki off guard. 'How the hell did he know that?' Ibiki thought.

"I know exactly who you are Ibiki Morino the torture specialist." Lee said.

Ibiki eyes widen. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Lets just say the mind is somethings our worst enemy." Lee answered as he looked at Ibiki.

"Hmm. I like you, kid." Ibiki said as he stood up. "Team Gai passes. You and your team may go on to the next part of the exams."

All the other the genin in the room, especially Neji and Tenten was shocked by this. Lee signaled for Neji and Tenten to follow him.

"Lee, what did you saying to him?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry about it." Lee simply said.

Three left the room and went to the 44th training ground a.k.a. the Forest of Death. The protector of this part of the exams was Anko Mitarashi, former student to Orochimaru. The primary focus of this part of the exams was survival. Lee didn't care. He always ventured into the forest by himself. So he knew every creature and danger that lurked within.

Team Gai had a heaven scroll. In order to enter the tower in the center of the forest, they needed to obtain an earth scroll. However, to obtain one meant find a team who had it and take it by any means necessary.

As Team Gai ventured throughout the forest, Lee felt a powerful presence. He immediately mentally searched for the person. His search lead him to a woman from the Hidden Grass Village. She was fighting Team Kakashi. This woman was impressive. Lee decided to look into her mind and boy did he wished he didn't. The woman wasn't who she made herself out to be. She was actually a snake in sheep's skin.

'Orochimaru?' Lee had a bad feeling. 'What is he planning?' Lee continued his search. What he found shook him to the core. Orochimaru was planning to invade the village. 'So he's the mysterious Otokage of the Hidden Sound Village.' Lee thought. 'He's planning to use his sound ninja and the sand ninja to exact his plan. But why the sand ninja?' Lee continued his search. Apparently the ninja of Suna was planning a coup because the Wind Daimaiyo kept sending missions to Konoha. This caused the village to struggle financially.

Lee see something that puzzled him. 'Why does he want Sasuke?' Then he found the answer. 'This is bad! He wants Sasuke's body and eyes so he can copy all the jutsu in the world!'

Neji and Tenten sensed Lee was troubled by something. "Lee, what's the matter?" Tenten asked. Lee quickly shunshined. "Where the hell is he going?" Neji asked as he activated his byakugan. "Damn, he's fast. I can't find him."

Lee race towards Orochimaru's location. As he did, mentally located Tsunade. She was in the Hokage's office with Shizune, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tsunade has just finishing telling Sarutobi of Lee's mission. Sarutobi was a little worried but knew Lee would have things under control. Lee took control of Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, can you heard me?" Lee asked. Tsunade saw Shizune had a gold eye on her forehead and knew Lee had taken control of her. "Lee, what's the matter?" Tsunade asked. "Orochimaru is here!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi were stunned. "Are you sure, Lee?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes." Lee answered. "He's the Otokage of the Hidden Sound Village in Rice Field Country. He's planning to invade Konoha with sound ninja and ninja from Suna."

"Ninja from Suna?" asked a concerned Tsunade. "Why?" "Because Suna is planning a coup against the Wind Daimaiyo for sending all their jobs here." Lee explained. "Unfortunately for Suna, they believed every lie Orochimaru told them." "What makes you say that?" Sarutobi asked. "He killed the Fourth Kazekage." Lee answered. The three was now completely shocked. "Lee what you do, don't engage Orochimaru." Tsunade ordered. "Sorry, I'm all already on my way to his location." Lee said. "Dammit kid! Pull back!" Jiraiya shouted. "I wish I could. But Orochimaru has also targeted Sasuke." Lee said. "What?" Tsunade asked as she shot up out her chair. "He's wants his eyes and body, doesn't he?" Sarutobi asked. "Affirmative." Lee answered.

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade." The Hokage looked at her former teacher. "You can't be serious?" "I am." Sarutobi said. "As of now Lee is the closest to Orochimaru. If the Anbu enter the forest, than Orochimaru will know that we know." Tsunade had to make a critical decision.

"Alright then." Tsunade said. "Lee you have my permission to engage." "Yes ma'am." Lee said. "I will try and seal away his soul." Lee ended his connected. Tsunade summoned the Anbu ordered them to search the village, inside and out, for any intruders.

Lee finally made it and engaged Orochimaru. "Why don't you shed that woman's skin you're wearing and show yourself, Orochimaru?" Orochimaru was intrigued. 'How did he know?' Team Kakashi was in a weak state and watched helplessly. Lee and Orochimaru fought for what felt like a hour. Orochimaru was amazed by Lee's speed, accuracy, and reflexes. "Boy, you are fast." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips. "Maybe I should take your body instead."

Orochimaru stretched out his neck. Lee knew what was coming next and dodged the attack. He then charged towards Orochimaru. "Foolish boy." Orochimaru summoned two large snakes. Lee unsheathed the millennium sword and cut down both reptiles. "Pretty sword, boy." Orochimaru smirked. "All the better to kill you." Lee said. Lee created three clones. All three clones and Lee then disappeared. Orochimaru tried to sense where Lee was. However, Lee was making it hard of the snake sage to do so. He was masking his chakra. 'Damn this boy is good.' Orochimaru thought. 'I need to end this now.' "Too bad you won't you have time to do so." Lee said. Orochimaru eyes widen. 'How did he know what I was thinking?' "Your mind is giving away all of your secrets." Lee said as snuck up on Orochimaru. He slashed Orochimaru's back. Before Orochimaru could react, Lee disappeared.

All of the sudden, four black hats appeared. "What the hell is this?" Orochimaru yelled in frustration. "Like it?" Lee asked. "It's called magical hats." Orochimaru was enraged. "Aw, don't get mad." Lee smirked. "All you have to do is attack the hat I'm in. But guess wisely. Because since there's only four hats, only have a twenty-five percent chance in guessing right."

Orochimaru attacked the hat on the far right. "Wrong hat." Lee laughed. Orochimaru gritted his teeth and attacked the hat in the middle. "Wrong again." Orochimaru attacked the next hat. The minute he did that, Orochimaru began to feel sick. "Aw, are we feeling sick?" Lee asked. "Well I'm not surprised. It's called the crush card virus." he explained. "In duel monsters, if this trap card is used, then all the monsters with attack points of fifteen hundred or more on the opponents field, hand, or deck is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. In this case, it's slowly killing you."

Orochimaru couldn't believe it. 'This boy's jutsu is based on a card game? How could this be?' Orochimaru was coughing up blood. He tried to run but Lee took control of his body. "You're not going anywhere." Orochimaru's screams could be heard through out the forest.

"What was that, Neji?" Tenten asked. Before Neji could answer, Lee appeared them and tossed Neji an earth scroll. "Where the hell were you, Lee?" Tenten demanded. "Better question." Neji said. "How did you obtain this by yourself?" Lee simply walked passed them. "Don't worry about it. Now come on. We have what we need to enter the tower." Neji and Tenten followed as Lee lead the way. 'Good thing Orochimaru had that earth scoll.' Lee mentally contacted Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, it's done. I sealed away his soul. You can give the go ahead to retrieve and disposed of his body." With that he ended the connection.

Tsunade looked at Sarutobi. "He did it." Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Shizune had surprised looks on their faces. "How?" Shizune asked. "Orochimaru is a sage!" Sarutobi walked over to the window and took a deep breath. "The Millennium Clan chose wisely when they gave Lee the millennium sword. Tsunade, you better called in the jounins and chunins and alert them of a possible invasion."

End of chapter three


End file.
